zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Oni Dark Link
Well heres my talk page. Click that box on the right there to see what ive been talking about with people up to now or just leave a new topic with a heading and we'll have a good ol discussion or what not Oni Link 18:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Obscure Items I do like the reuse of obscure items and I'm also wondering what other newer items they'll release (other than the Beetle, of course). Also, one kind of has to wonder what the upgrade to the Mole Mitts will be. Maybe it's a bulldozer. Oh yeah, and I prefer the look of the word Phi to Fi, but since Phi is a Greek letter and whatnot it's kind of weird. -'Minish Link' 17:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) It's possible not every item will be up-gradable but if they want to reuse concepts they could have the Mole Mitt upgrade similar to the L2 Shovel in Four Swords Adventures which singles with a noise when you can unearth something special using the shovel, which would be a useful feature. Oni Link 17:52, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :A L2 Shovel style mechanic may mess with their whole dousing mode thing. They could always go the boring rout and randomly make some dig spots made of special blue dirt that you need to have level 2 Mole Mitts to dig up, red patches of soil that require level 3, and stuff like that. Hopefully though they'll add some additional mechanics as items are upgraded rather than just the same thing but more powerful. I was pretty happy to see the Gust Jar return. I'm praying to the Four Giants for the Cane of Somaria or a Remote Bomb upgrade... --[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Remote Bombs would be sweet, I've been saying for a long time now it's something I want to see and it would be a perfect upgrade for bombs. I don't think they would do a different soil diggable thing unless if was for totally different areas of the game (like Skylof soil being different to Hyrulian Soil). Otherwise it would be a bit obvious where good items are hidden since you can blatantly see the upgraded soil. I think it's confirmed that added mechanics will be pat of upgrades since didn't they say at one point that the Beetle could be upgraded with certain properties added to it. Oni Link 18:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure I read that all items will be upgradable, but I'm not sure. And yeah, Remote Bombs are pretty great. -'Minish Link' 20:11, September 14, 2011 (UTC) i didnt know there was a preview thing thanks a lot! Random wiki invitation hey Oni Dark Link, I'm wondering if you'd like to contribute to my wiki, http://lozcharactercreator.wikia.com/wiki/LoZCharactercreator_Wiki#Latest_activity. There's the link. I'm hoping you'll contribute. Peashooter9 (talk) 17:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Sky Keep for your last edit on the silent realm i misinterpreted that statement :p it made it sound like that link went through another trial all over again not that the triforce pieces were sitting in rooms in the silent realm guess you could say thats why i thought it didnt belong. - User:Red Toon Link (talk) Understandable. If you feel the wording is a little bit ambiguous try rewording. Oni Link 22:35, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Treasures Before I undo all your "work" in expanding the articles into separate pages without a discussion beforehand, was there such a discussion? --AuronKaizer ''' 21:34, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :A discussion hardly seemed necessary. There was no discussion to give each of the Skyward Sword Treasures their own page yet they all got one. I merely made a consistency in page creation. If treasures don't deserve their own page or section then all treasure pages should be removed not just the DS ones. As it was the information of Treasures was already in consistent, there were no pages for the DS treasures yet the Zora Scale had its own section on the Zora Scale page. Worse still the Wood Heart page redirected users away from that page in regards to information about treasures yet still had information about the Spirit Tracks Treasure on it. If you feel that Treasures shouldn't deserve a page then delete the pages, just make sure there is consistency in what is deleted. Oni Link 21:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, there was. And the Zora Scale thing is obviously an exception. We couldn't not mention that an item of the same name exists. You have approximately one hour to come up with a good rationale. --AuronKaizer ' 23:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::That forum was mostly about making a page for them collectively, I didn't partake in it and missed the one comment saying they are more differences between them then the DS Treasures. I don't exactly see what the major differences are to be honest both are collectibles that can be used to upgrade things. It's not like we have articles that can be covered somewhere else already. Either way though do as you like with the pages just keep some consistency. If sections are fine then leave the Zora Scale, Wood Heart and Bee Larva sections of their respective articles even though it would be a bit strange having information specifically pertaining to them and not the others. It's your call but I suggest you consider the possibility of keeping them instead of outright deleting them because of the scenario in which they were made. If you do delete them though it won't bother me I accept the way things are. Oni Link 00:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) You're missing the point entirely. Whether or not it's a "good decision or not" is immaterial, fact is you should have discussed it first to begin with. Stop thinking regular rules and guidelines do not apply to you. Thank you for wasting everybody's time. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 00:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Stub discussion The discussion is on the Template talk:Stub page, in case you haven't found it on the recent changes yet. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks I'll head over right away Oni Link 10:20, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes I forgot how to make user boxes. Help me please! King Goku